


It’ll Be Alright, It’ll Be Just Fine, It’ll Be Okay

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Coccham Squad - Freeform, Comfort, TLK FFF, Uhtred Comforts Sihtric, big sad, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: TLK FFF Round 2! Prompt 29: Uhtred comforts Sihtric.Uhtred finds Sihtric after the loss of his second child.
Relationships: Sihtric & Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	It’ll Be Alright, It’ll Be Just Fine, It’ll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I’m super excited to put this out there for the second round of TLK FFF! There have been some amazing fanfics put out so make sure to check them all out! Huge thank you to everyone who put this all together!!
> 
> Also another big hug to Java_Blythe_Peralta for being AMAZING. I love you so much!  
> Title is from Waiting for Smith’s “Lines of Love.”
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don’t be rude, because nobody wants that.

At a glance, Sihtric looked like a Dane. He dressed like one, he wore a Hammer of Thor around his neck, and he diligently washed his hair when he could and braided it back carefully. And then there were times when Sihtric’s Saxon side was very prominent. He was able to understand the rituals and significance of their holidays, knew when stay silent and solemn in a church.

But now, as Uhtred looked at him sitting on the edge of the dock, legs dangling into the chilly fall water, all he could see was a man who was broken. 

Sihtric wasn’t even wearing his furs, just his tunic that barely covered his arms. The cold wind was blowing through his hair, lifting the curls gently around his face. Uhtred could see that his eyes were red and there were tear tracks on his cheeks, but his gaze was set somewhere in the distance. 

Uhtred toed off his boots and sat beside his brother, hissing when his bare feet entered the water. He gently placed the extra fur he brought over Sihtric’s shoulders. “You will freeze,” he muttered, and tucked it under his chin. 

Sihtric blinked, almost surprised at seeing Uhtred beside him. He swallowed heavily and nodded in thanks. 

“We are worried about you,” Uhtred stated after a moment. “Finan was searching all of Coccham for you, and Ealhswith suggested we look here.”

Sihtric inhaled sharply at his wife’s name. “I’m sorry you were worrying,” he muttered, his low voice cracking slightly.

Uhtred recalled the way that Sihtric’s cries echoed through Coccham after Ealhswith had laboured for hours and their son was born still. It had been too soon, Uhtred had known that, but sometimes the gods worked in mysterious ways. 

The pyre was still smoking a bit, tendrils snaking up into the air. But Sihtric had disappeared soon after the Osferth had finished saying prayers for the babe. Hild had taken Ealhswith by the arm and helped her back to their house, and Uhtred, Finan, and Osferth looked around to find Sihtric. 

Uhtred sometimes cursed how sneaky the man was; he had a terrible habit of being able to disappear into the shadows like a Shadow-Walker. 

Uhtred’s gaze was drawn to Sihtric’s slender fingers. He was fiddling with something in his hand. Sihtric glanced up and noticed Uhtred examining him, and he let his hand open, and his mother’s crucifix was settled gently in the palm. 

Uhtred knew that Sihtric had somewhat come to terms with his mother’s God. He wore both of the necklaces (albeit the crucifix was tucked under his tunic), and his wife was Christian. But, Uhtred supposed, this was another cause for doubt. 

It was not unusual to lose children, especially when they came early. But even Uhtred could remember the feeling of loss of his first son Uhtred, when he had been married to Mildrith. It was no easy thing, to lose a child. 

“There were a few hours,” Sihtric suddenly said, his voice quiet. “Where I thought I would lose both of them.”

“I know.”

“And there was also a moment,” Sihtric whispered. “When I cursed her God for her suffering.” 

Understanding washed through Uhtred. “It is not your fault, Sihtric,” he said, his voice final. “You were angry and upset.”

Sihtric just shook his head in frustration. “You don’t understand,” he said. “It has… not been the first time.”

“What do you mean?”

He fiddled with the crucifix in his hands again. “It was just before my mother died,” he said, and a fresh tear made its way down his cheek. “Kjartan had just returned my mother to our room, and she had fresh bruises all over her face and arms. My mother started praying to her God for healing, and in a moment of rage I cursed Him.” Sihtric sniffed, his shoulders trembling. “She was killed not three days later.”

Uhtred knew that while Sihtric had a complicated relationship with the Christian God and followed the pagan gods more, cursing a god was something that you _never_ did. Uhtred recalled how much Sihtric _believed_ in the curse that Skade had thrown on him. “Sihtric, you were hurting.”

“He’s punishing me,” Sihtric said, disturbingly simply. 

Grumbling, Uhtred stood up on numb feet and hauled Sihtric up beside him. “That’s enough,” he said, jabbing a finger into Sihtric’s chest. “You are _not_ being punished by God.”

Sihtric opened his mouth to argue, but Uhtred cut him off. “Ealhswith did not die delivering your child. You know how difficult this pregnancy was for her.” He remembered what Finan had said to him after Brida had told him that Ragnar had died. He gently rested his hand on Sihtric’s shoulder and his voice softened. “Sometimes that’s just life.”

Sihtric looked like he was trying to find the words to argue, but he eventually just swallowed heavily and bit his lip. He was still shaking. 

Uhtred gathered him into his arms. He had grown so much since he first had sworn his oath to him. Uhtred recalled how eager he had been, wanting to please him with everything he did. Sihtric had grown into one of his most trusted friends, his brother, even. “You will be okay,” Uhtred said to him softly. “Ealhswith will be okay.” He could feel Sihtric nodding against his shoulder. 

Sihtric took a deep breath against him before taking a step back. His eyes were still red and puffy, but there was a calmness about him that wasn’t there before. 

“Now go,” Uhtred said, gently knocking Sihtric’s shoulder. “Ealhswith is waiting for you. She needs you right now.”

Sihtric ducked his head in a bit of shame over leaving his wife, but he nodded and turned to go. Uhtred watched as he made his way up the dock and through the gates. Just before he turned the corner, Uhtred saw Sihtric pull something over his neck and tuck it into his tunic. And somehow, Uhtred knew that he would be alright. He would be okay.


End file.
